The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Secrets
This page lists secrets and unlockables in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Dead Hylian Guards If Link goes to the grave in Hyrule Castle Graveyard that says "The Cursed Swordsman... lies behind... the sacred tree." Turn to the left and go up to a tree at the point where two fences meet. As a wolf, use the Sense view and Link will see a few dead Hylian guards, sticking one hand out and making making ghastly faces. Pieces of Heart In total, there are 45 Pieces of Heart hidden throughout the game. Howling Stones Hidden throughout the game are Howling Stones that Wolf Link can access. When he is in front of them, he can read the notes on the stone and howl a song. If he does this successfully, he will be transported to another dimension and will have to howl the song again to a Golden Wolf. If he does this successfully, then the wolf will mark Link's map a location where he can learn a Hidden Skill. There are six Howling Stones in total. Some of the songs are songs from previous Zelda games. Hidden Skills Hidden throughout the game are Hidden Skills that the Hero's Shade can teach Link. Their locations are given to Link once he has sung in front of the corresponding Howling Stone, where the Golden Wolf will be waiting for Link to arrive. There are seven in total. Golden Bugs Hidden throughout the game are 24 Golden Bugs, 12 of which are male and 12 of which are female. Link can bring them back to Agitha for rewards. It should be noted that when Link is near one of these bugs, a distinct chime noise will sound. They are easier to find during the night because their position is easily given away because of their glow. Rewards Poe Souls After talking to Jovani in Hyrule Castle Town, Link can take the souls of Poes in his wolf form to help Jovani break free from his curse. Collecting certain amounts will allow Link to receive rewards from Jovani. In total, Link can obtain 60 Poe Souls and get an unlimited amount of Rupees. Rewards Bottles In total, there are four bottles that Link can obtain. Hawkeye The Hawkeye is used to see far away, like a telescope. It can be combined with the Hero's Bow to shoot arrows accurately at long distances. To obtain it, Link must complete a minigame by talking to Talo, then shoot two targets, then hit the pole near Talo. Once completed, Link can enter the shop that Malo owns and buy the Hawkeye for 100 Rupees. Fast Kills Link can use the Ending Blow to kill the Deku Toad in one shot. Make Link kill all of the young, dodge the toad's falling body and go to the front of the toad. Z-target the tongue, with Link's sword drawn, and use finish. The Deku Toad dies instantly. Category:Game Secrets Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess